Castlevania: Dream of Misery
by jmmichal
Summary: The year is 1687. The last Belmont has died. Vincent Ragnarok, disicple of Simon Belmont, is determined to not let the world plunge into chaos. Along the way, he meets many powerful foes and allies. Will he succeed in his quest?
1. Chapter 1

Castlevania: Dream of Misery 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Romania, 1687

Count Dracula has been resurrected once again, and has plunged the world into chaos.

The Belmont family is called once again to battle the demonic Dracula, Victor Belmont, son of Simon, has taken up the mantle of the Vampire Killer Whip and heads towards the newly risen Castlevania.

Victor destroys Dracula at the cost of his life. The Belmont family is unable to carry on its lineage.

Vincent Ragnarok, one of the many disciples of Simon Belmont is called to find a way to destroy Count Dracula permanently or else Count Dracula will triumph over the forces of Good.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" One glass of ale please."

"Coming up!" The plump bartender said with glee.

A few minutes later, the bartender passed the ale to the cloaked customer. The customer then leaned closer to the bartender and asked, "Do you know anything about Count Vlad Tepes Dracula ?"

Hearing those words, the bartender changed his attitude. "No. Please drink your ale fast and leave this bar."

The cloaked customer silently placed his ale on one of the tables and left the bar. The bartender looked relieved after the cloaked figure was gone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bartender packed up his things and left the bar at dawn. Suddenly, he saw the cloaked customer once again.

"Tell me all you know about Dracula now, or else…"

"Or else what?" the bartender stammered.

"Or else you can say goodbye to yourself. Now, if you don't want to die, tell me everything you know about Dracula."

"Dracula is a monster, his evilness rivals that of the Devil himself. He eats life at whim and turns everyone who enters his castle into vampires. He has an immense hatred for humanity, especially for the Belmont clan. May I ask, who are you ?"

" Simon Belmont's best disciple, Vincent Ragnarok."

"You're Ragnarok? The situation is very bad . Simon Belmont had recently passed away and Victor, his only son is dead."

"I need your help. Find out where Amy Belnades lives. I need her sorcery for my plan." Ragnarok said softly.

"Alright. She lives in a small cottage in the edge of this village with her daughter. Be careful, they're very powerful witches.

"Thank you. I shall go now." Vincent suddenly vanished from sight, as swift as he came.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mum! A scary person's here to see you!" Five year old Simon Belnades shrieked.

Amy Belnades walked through the hallway and said angrily, "Who are you and what do you want?"

Vincent spoke calmly, "I am Vincent Ragnarok, disciple of Simon Belmont. I need your help in order to battle Dracula."

Amy laughed, "You're here to ask me to fight? No thanks, I have kids to look after.

"The world needs you."

"So what? I don't care if Dracula comes here right now." Amy snapped angrily.

"Mother! How could you say that?"

"Maria?"

Maria Belnades was at her room, looking furiously at her mother.

"If you won't go, I will."

Vincent objected to this at once, "You're too young."

"I'm already 16. I want to save the world."

Amy was furious. "Go then, I'll disown you."

Simon was pleading. 'Don't go, sis."

"I will go. Let's go." Maria looked at Vincent with strong determination.

"Are you sure? I want a powerful witch, not a novice."

"I am powerful." Maria snapped.

"No, you're not. You can't even cast a fire spell." Amy roared.

"I will learn someday. Let's go."

"Ok."

Vincent and Maria left the Belnades cottage together, determined to stop Dracula.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"May this sacrifice appease the Devil and bring back Count Dracula! The power of chaos, heed my command!" A female vampire said before plunging a dagger into a virgin woman's heart.

The woman screamed and struggled wildly before passing away.

A lightning bolt struck Count Dracula's coffin. The coffin had vanished, leaving only an old man at its place.

"Hail, Lord Dracula. Rejoice for he has come back to life!" The young female vampire said with glee.

"Thank you, Elisabeth. You shall be duly rewarded. Meanwhile, ready all my demons. A vampire slayer is near." Dracula replied seriously.

"A vampire hunter? The Belmonts were destroyed. How?"

"Ragnarok, Belmont's disciple has come, along with a Belnades. They are extremely dangerous. Do not underestimate them." Dracula said seriously before shouting, "Death! See to it that our guests never reach our secret weapon!"

The unholy specter of Death appeared and bowed its head. "At once, my lord!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile..

"I thought you said that you knew magic." Vincent said disapprovingly after watching Maria's failed attempts at casting a fire spell. "Maybe you should go back. You would be of no use to me at Dracula's castle."

Maria snapped, "I'm never going back, and please have some patience. How did Simon Belmont ever teach you, I wonder? And you call yourself a vampire hunter? You would probably die as fast as you see a zombie."

Ragnarok said nothing and continued walking towards Dracula's castle.

"What? Cat got your tongue? I bet I hit the nail on the head." Maria smirked.

Ragnarok was furious. "Please show some respect to your elders, Belnades. You are worthless on my journey and yet you insult me? You are probably the most uncivilized lady I've ever met."

Maria opened her mouth to object when suddenly, Death appeared in front of them.

"Good evening, Vampire Slayers. My lord is expecting you. Are you all ready to die?" Death said sarcastically.

"I think you would probably die first, old man." Maria shot back.

"I'm old? Maybe feeling my wrath shall teach you some manners, Belnades." Death said furiously before swinging its scythe at Maria.

Vincent immediately took out his sword and lunged towards Death while Maria just ran to a safe corner and tried casting a spell.

"Fire! Fire! It's not working!" Maria shouted.

Vincent barely dodged a swing form Death and said, "Run. I'll take care of this!"

Death smirked and summoned thousands of sickles at Vincent. Vincent leaped high up in the sky and dodged all the sickles.

"Not bad, Ragnarok. Now feel my true power!" Death summoned four giant skulls at Vincent.

Vincent dodged three of the giant skulls but the fourth giant skull tore some of Vincent's flesh.

"Ugh.." Vincent said, wounded.

Death cackled maniacally and raised its scythe up high, preparing to behead Vincent.

Suddenly, three fireballs came rushing at Death. Death's scythe was shattered by the force of the fireballs .

Vincent turned and saw the caster of the fireballs. It was actually Maria!

Maria shouted, "Have a taste of my newfound power! Fire!"

Death dodged the fireballs swiftly and shouted, "This isn't the end. We will meet again!" before disappearing.

Maria then ran towards Vincent. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah." Vincent said while bandaging himself.

"See how powerful I am now!" Maria said happily.

"Don't underestimate Dracula. He is more powerful than Death."

"Alright. Let's go!" Maria said happily. "Come on!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the entrance of Castlevania..

"So, we have finally reached Dracula's castle." Maria said seriously.

"Yes. Maria, you can leave now if you wanted to." Vincent replied.

"No thanks. I'm here till the end."

"Alright. There's no turning back now. Let's go."

Maria nodded and they both ran into Castlevania, unaware of a shaded figure silently observing them before entering Castlevania with them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I sense someone trailing us." Vincent said ominously.

"One of Dracula's spies?" Maria looked worried.

"No, its aura seems different."

"Maybe its here to help us kill Dracula." Maria said happily.

"Maybe…but not likely. It's probably hostile. Be on your guard." Vincent warned.

"Alright." Maria nodded.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The shaded figure looked at the slayers with great interest. Vincent Ragnarok was the more dangerous one. Maria wasn't dangerous at all. They seemed a good combination. Would they be able to defeat Dracula? The shaded figure was deep in thought when suddenly, Vincent shouted, "Get down here and tell us what do you want!"

The shaded figure leaped down gracefully and said, " My name is Javier Tepes, son of Alucard. You know him, Ragnarok."

"Yes, Master Belmont told me about him. The son of Dracula, Adrian Tepes. A sworn enemy of Dracula ."

"You know your history pretty well, Ragnarok. I've come here to challenge you. You don't seem worthy to battle Dracula at all. If you want to pass, defeat me first." Javier smirked.

"Sure, Tepes. One-on- one. No subweapons nor any vampiric spells."

"Alright. Maria, be the judge. Ragnarok and I will fight. Lets go." Javier said before unsheathing his Father's favourite sword, the Alucard Sword.

Ragnarok unsheated his sword and lunged towards Javier.

A climatic fight had just begun.


End file.
